1. Field
The present application relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display may include a plurality of organic light emitting diodes having hole injection electrodes, organic emission layers, and electron injection electrodes. Light may be emitted by energy generated when an exciton generated by coupling an electron and a hole in the organic emission layer moves from an excited state to a ground state, and the organic light emitting diode display may form an image by using the emitted light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background, and therefore it may contain information that is not prior art.